


Simply The Best

by sarahlu



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, This some domesticity and shit or whateva, bemma and my’s brain worm child, introducing: The Gay Squad, these thriving but dying homosexuals trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahlu/pseuds/sarahlu
Summary: This au is festering in my brain so im gonna start posting it. This was for a tumblr prompt  too so we luv that. Im always open to suggestions/prompts on tumblr @lieblinggs :)))enjoy!!
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe, George Luz/Joseph Toye, Joseph Liebgott/David Kenyon Webster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Simply The Best

**Author's Note:**

> This au is festering in my brain so im gonna start posting it. This was for a tumblr prompt too so we luv that. Im always open to suggestions/prompts on tumblr @lieblinggs :)))
> 
> enjoy!!

Webgott-  
Surprisingly, it’s Liebgott who wakes up the earliest. He operates on a military like schedule for some reason, he always has and probably always will. He likes those moments in the morning to himself, taking a few to memorize David every time before carefully rolling out of bed and padding to the kitchen to make them coffee- black for him, fancy flavored creamer for David. 

As the second k-cup drains into a mug, is usually when Gene emerges from Babe’s room. They nod in acknowledgement as Doc pulls out their mugs to wait his turn at the machine. Joe wants to laugh at how they probably never had to take turns waiting for coffee when it was only 3 people living there, whereas now there were 6 practically permanent residents. 

George emerged from his room, the sound of the other Joe snoring slightly loud audible before the door was closed and the sound stopped. George didn’t even attempt the coffee machine yet, instead opening the pantry and pulling out his favorite sugar filled cereal and pouring a bowl while still bleary eyed. 

Joe left the scene and re-entered the bedroom where David was beginning to wake up, stirring and stretching, muscles tensing and then releasing on his visible upper back. His hair was smashed to his head as he lifted it to look around for Joe. 

Joe wanted to take a picture at how stupid he looked to remember how much he loved that idiot. 

“Got you coffee, princess,” he said and set the mug down on the nightstand closest to him. David smiled sweetly, his eyes still closed as he stretched out on his back. 

“You’re too sweet to me,” he said, eyes opening and still glassy with sleep. 

“Yeah, just don’t go telling people that. Can’t let them know we like each other,” he joked, dropping a kiss to the younger man's forehead. 

“Hmmm. Today is Saturday,” David said, taking a sip of his coffee after sitting up. Joe had rejoined him, sitting on his side against the pillows. 

“Yeah, got that mechanics quiz due damn,” he muttered to himself, sipping his steaming mug. 

“Wanna do something after that?” David asked, scrolling through his phone absentmindedly. 

“Yeah, you,” he retorted with a waggle of his eyebrows. David rolled his eyes but grinned. 

“George said something about going out tonight but Babe and Doc are leaving for break so I don’t know, but I think I’d rather stay in honestly like we have all week,” David lamented. They were all social people to some extent, but people like David and especially Gene had easily reachable limits for being out in those settings. 

“Well then we can see, personally I’d like to, but we’ll figure it out,” Joe said with a shrug before pulling out his laptop and pulling up the blackboard page for his quiz. Get it done early and out of the way, that was how he did things.

Baberoe-  
Gene counted to himself to make sure he had put the correct amount of teaspoons of sugar in Babe’s coffee. It was already whited out with half and half but it still had to be sweet enough. 

When he was satisfied, he took his own mug and went back to the bedroom where Babe was still dead to the world. He smiled as he set the mugs on the nightstand and laid back down close to Babe. The redhead unconsciously burrowed deeper into Gene’s chest when he felt the other man’s presence had returned to him. Gene smiled and kissed his boyfriends hair, causing him to stir slightly and whine. 

“Time to get up, Babe,” he said close to his ear. Babe protested in his now half-awake state and turned away, his face crumpled in adorable annoyance. 

Gene slid up to spoon behind Babe, placing kisses up and down the back and sides of his neck. The other boy grumbled and tried to wiggle away but Gene tightened his grip.

“Geneeeee, it’s Saturday, please,” his sleepy whine muffled partially by the pillow. 

“But I went to all the trouble to make you coffee and everything,” Gene teased. Babe did not respond. He did have to wake up though, they had a flight to catch to Louisiana that afternoon for spring break and he still had to nag Babe to do his last minute packing. He resorted to drastic measures. 

Gene had cold extremities, his hands were cold enough to leave trails of goosebumps when he trailed them across Babe’s skin, his lips sending shivers up and down his spine. 

He also had cold feet that drove Babe crazy in a bad way. That would be his primary method of attack for this. He started with his toes resting gently on the other man's calf to try and stir him. It progressed to his whole foot and soon Babe wiggling to get away, fully awake. 

“Stop touching me! Your feet are fuckin’ freezing!” He exclaimed, breaking free and huffing as he got out of bed. Gene smiled smugly at the glare that was leveled at him. 

“Oh good, you’re up,” he said, still smirking. Babe glared at him for a few more moments before turning to his cup of coffee and taking a sip, grumbling out a thank you. 

Gene stood as well and placed a kiss on Babe’s nose. 

“You are very welcome bébé,” and Babe’s annoyance melted away as quickly as it came on. 

“Now, let's get the rest of your stuff together,” Gene instructed and Babe groaned again.

Luztoye-   
George liked being around people, his roommates especially, but he did also appreciate his alone time. First thing in the morning is usually when he gets that.

After Liebgott and Gene had gone back into their respective boyfriends rooms, he was left alone in the kitchen, Saturday morning stillness filling the apartment. He basked in the silence as he ate his Froot Loops, keeping his mind clear and just letting it all be. 

He did hear movement in his room alerting him that Joe was awake. He smiled and waited for his boyfriend to emerge. A few moments later he did, already dressed for the gym. Nothing got George going more than his man in a tight pair of compression pants. 

Joe came up to George and dropped a kiss to the top of his head and ruffled his hair. 

“Morning Georgie,” he said, voice still thick with sleep. 

George watched as he made his pre-workout on autopilot. Staring off into space as he shook his shaker bottle of colorful liquid. 

“Think it's mixed there, baby?” George asked with a chuckle, and that broke Joe from whatever zone he was in. He nodded and took a sip. Joe was never the most verbose, and even less so in the morning. George was used to communicating with a mute until he got back from his workout. 

“Im gonna do laundry, you want me to throw your stuff in with it?” George asked, he was going to do it anyways just wanted Joe to know. 

“Please,” was all Joe said as he drank from his bottle and got his bag together. George watched, observing Joe and feeling at peace. He never thought himself the type to be committed and settled, but here he was. He wouldn’t change it for the world though, he and Joe just clicked. 

“Ok, I’ll be back,” Joe said, kissing George, blue raspberry flavor on his tongue sweet and tart mixing with his own unique flavor. George melted a little bit and sighed when he pulled away. 

“Love you,” he said and Joe returned the sentiment and was gone. 

“Ok, fuck; laundry time.” George said and got started with his day.


End file.
